powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter
The Hunter is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Red Mystic Ranger's Battlizer, the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Synopsis The Rangers battle a powerful hunter, who is intent on capturing Nick for the other Terrors. Nick watches on as his friends are slowly captured. To save the day he must learn about his connection to Fire Heart. Plot Xander is playing his guitar as Nick carries some boxes into Rock Porium. Vida walks out of Toby's office and tells Nick that Toby wants to see him. Vida warns Nick that Toby is doing his eye twitch. Nick very nervously heads into Toby's office. Inside the office, Toby gives Nick his first Employee of the Month Award. Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Leelee all crowd around the door. It's hard for Leelee to see and Vida makes it more difficult for her. Nick tells them it wouldn't be possible without the help of his friends, new employees excluded. Leelee is very hurt and walks away. Nick thanks Toby for the award and the teens head out the door. Madison tells Nick that it looks like he has finally found his place and Nick agrees. The Stone of Judgment lights up and the nine Terrors form a circle. The Stone of Judgment chooses Oculous to destroy the Light. Oculous is thrilled and Necrolai gleefully wonders how the Rangers will do against Oculous the hunter. There is discord in the sanctum. Gekkor wonders why he wasn't chosen. Megahorn asks why they rely on the Stone of Judgment, as he wants to destroy the Light. Sculpin, Itassis, and Black Lance point out that it is the way of darkness and they obey the Master. Megahorn, with Serpentina at his side, disagree. In the woods, Nick is playing with Fire Heart. Daggeron is there as well and tells Nick it is a dangerous time for him. Nick replies what else is new. Daggeron tells Nick he will one day discover his connection to Fire Heart. Nick doesn't get it and leaves for work. Daggeron picks up Jenji and they leave for some training. Elsewhere, Udonna struggles without her magic. Udonna is trying to start a fire, when she hears a noise. Udonna looks around and there is no one. Udonna continues to try and make a fire. Suddenly, the fire is lit for her. Clare jumps out, thrilled that her spell worked. Udonna sees Clare and can't believe Clare follow her. Clare just grins. At Rock Porium, Leelee is struggling moving some boxes. Madison, Vida, Chip, Nick, and Xander give Leelee a hard time, convince it's another trick on her part. Leelee tries to tell the teens that it is no trick, she simply wants to be normal like everyone else. The teens did not believe her. Their morphers go off and they tell her it's probably her mom. As the teens leave, they give Leelee instructions. Vida tells Leelee to wait on a customer, Madison that the kitchen needs cleaning, Chip to take out the trash, and Xander apologizes that he won't be able to supervise her. The teens take off and Leelee is in dismay as she holds the trash bag. The Rangers arrive to face Oculous. Oculous is willing to let the rest of the Rangers go, if they give him the Red Ranger. The Rangers refuse. Oculous decides to set up a game, they must defeat him before sunset. The Rangers are ready. Oculous fires at the Rangers and then suddenly vanishes. The Rangers are soon under attack and realize Oculous is in a building in front of them. The Rangers used their magic to create a shield. Red Ranger gets hit in the leg. The Rangers are puzzled as the shot came from behind them. The Rangers surround Red Ranger, trying to protect him as they deflect more lasers that have come their way. Oculous, hiding in a vortex, enjoys the Rangers' confusion. At the sanctum, Megahorn has come up with his own plan to destroy the Rangers. Serpentina finds Megahorn and is thrilled that he is taking charge. In Briarwood, the Rangers struggle as they run along, trying to help Red Ranger. Red Ranger stumbles to the ground. The rest of the Rangers help him to his feet. As the rest of the Rangers help Red Ranger, Green Ranger is hit with a laser and is dematerialized. Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger are stunned. Udonna and Clare have lunch together. Udonna tells Clare that after they have eaten, she must leave. Clare tells Udonna no. Clare tells Udonna that she is the one with magic and Udonna needs her. Instead of getting upset, Udonna is rather pleased with her apprentice. Udonna agrees that Clare can come with her. In the sanctum, Megahorn's absence is note. Sculpin asks Serpentina if she knows where Megahorn is. Serpentina replies that she is not Megahorn's keeper. Serpentina also notes that Megahorn does his own thing, just like her and walks out. Itassis notes that Megahorn and Serpentina need to be watch or they could unbalance the power of darkness. In Briarwood, the four Rangers are still trying to get away from Oculous. The Rangers cast a spell that takes them out of Briarwood. Oculous is not concern, he knows he will find the Rangers again. Elsewhere, Daggeron and Jenji are training. Their training session is interrupted by a giant Megahorn. Jenji quickly decides he is going to take cover and vanishes. Daggeron morphs and forms the Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris Knight and Megahorn battle. In no time at all, Megahorn has knocked Solaris Knight out of his zord. The battle continues on the ground and Megahorn has reduce his size. Despite Solaris Knight best efforts, he cannot destroy Megahorn. Hidden above the battle is Necrolai. Necrolai is gleeful and can't wait to tell the other Terrors about Megahorn being disobedient. Elsewhere, the Rangers arrive in the woods. Red Ranger does not want them to retreat to Rootcore, because he doesn't want harm to come to the base. The four Rangers hid among the trees, confident the cover of the tress will protect them. Oculous very quickly dematerializes several of the trees. The four Rangers are out in the open once more. Oculous then strikes Pink Ranger and she dematerializes. Blue Ranger is devastated. Yellow Ranger manages to get Blue Ranger and Red Ranger up and drags them with him. The three Rangers run. Behind one of the trees, Phineas sees the Rangers and yells at them to run. Necrolai reports to Sculpin and Itassis on Megahorn. Itassis tells Sculpin she will put a stop to Megahorn. Meanwhile, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger continue their run from Oculous. They are once more back in the city. Red Ranger has to sit for a moment and he tells them he is going to turn himself in. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger refuse to let Red Ranger turn himself over. Oculous appears and Blue Ranger takes the blow that is meant for Red Ranger. Blue Ranger is the next to dematerialize. Elsewhere, Megahorn is enjoying his battle with Solaris Knight. Solaris Knight calls upon ancient mystic mode. Despite everything he does, Solaris Knight cannot destroy Megahorn. Itassis arrives and she is the one to stop Megahorn. Meanwhile, Chip and Nick have made it back to the woods. Chip has figured out that Oculous must be using a dimension that he can travel anywhere in. Nick does not care, he wants to turn himself in. Chip is outrage. Chip reminds Nick that goes against everything they have stood for and they are the Power Rangers. Chip is upset with his friend and does not see Oculous. Chip is dematerialized. Nick is the only one left. Meanwhile, Itassis tells Megahorn he is lucky she doesn't punish him herself. Itassis reminds Megahorn of the dark rules. Megahorn very reluctantly walks away, but promises Solaris Knight he will battle him another day. Solaris Knight demorphs and thanks Itassis for helping him. Itassis tells Daggeron that she was not helping him. Itassis also tells Daggeron that his young apprentices are being destroyed. Daggeron is very alarmed. In the woods, Nick decides to give himself up. Nick calls out to Oculous if he lets his friends go, he will turn himself over. Nick will do it without a fight. Oculous is fine with that. Oculous fires. Nick is yanked to the ground by Phineas. Phineas drags an angry Nick away to safety. Nick tells Phineas he wants to save his friends. Phineas reminds Nick that he is the Light and he has to save everyone, every squirrel, bird and so forth. Nick realizes that Phineas is right. Nick does not know what to do and asks Phineas. Phineas tells him to do what his heart tells him to do. Nick knows what he must do and thanks Phineas before morphing. In Legend Warrior Mode, Red Ranger arrives at the castle. Red Ranger calls out for Oculous and Oculous arrives right behind him. Red Ranger is ready to take on Oculous, but Oculous has call for some help. Necrolai and several Hidiacs and Styxoids are also there. Red Ranger calls Fire Heart. With Fire Heart, Red Ranger destroys several of the Hidiacs and Styxoids. Red Ranger and Fire Heart combine as one to form Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Red Ranger continues his battle and destroys the numerous Hidiacs and Styxoids with ease. Red Ranger then takes on Oculous. Red Ranger and Oculous battle and Red Ranger destroys Oculous. In the woods, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander rematerialize. Nick is walking in the woods, searching for them, when he hears them call him. Nick is very happy to see his friends are okay. In the sanctum, Megahorn is frustrated as he had almost destroyed Solaris Knight. Itassis searches for Serpentina. Serpentina goes into hiding once she realizes Itassis is looking for her. Black Lance tells them that Megahorn had broken the rules and they are lucky they haven't been banished. Sculpin announces the next one to break the rules will have to answer to him. In Briarwood, the teens entered Rock Porium and, despite not wanting to, are impressed with Leelee's hard work. Toby is to and decides to give Leelee the Rock Porium Employee of the Month award instead of Nick. Leelee is thrilled. Toby tells the others they could learn from Leelee's example and walks away. Holding the award, Leelee tells the teens it looks like she is here to stay. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Matoombo (voice) *Charlie McDermott as Hekatoid (voice) *Andrew Laing as Oculous (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Gekkor (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Sally Stockwell as Serpentina (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Megahorn (voice) Notes *This is the only episode of Mystic Force and the last one of any of the Power Rangers series to first air on ABC Family. *Second Terror, Oculus , is destroyed. Errors *When Daggeron morphs, the card wasn't placed in the Solar Cell Morpher properly. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode